The Orphan and The Saiyan
by Kayka-Trol'sGirl
Summary: A girl named Kayka is an orphan. She wants to try and escape, she succeeds and she is headed for Capsule Corporation. Will she learn about saiyans? Will she even fall in love with a purple haired saiyan from the future? What is her real story? Who is she really? Read to find out! Rated M for possible sexual content. (She looks like the picture for the story but with black hair!)
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter to my story, I hope you enjoy. I'm going to keep going, but i might need some ideas later on. **

**Pairing**

**KaykaXMiraiTrunks**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**I'm going to start off by telling you my name. I'm Kayka. I don't have a last name, because I don't know what it is. I am 16 and I am an orphan. I have been an orphan since I was 1. My parents were both killed in a car crash while I was at a day care, or so I have heard how the store went. I never really knew who my parents were. I didn't even know their names. After my parents died, however, I was placed in a orphanage. I hate this place so much that I am considering running away. **_

_**I have read in the paper about a company Capsule Corporation and it's owner, Bulma Briefs. I want to go to her for help. I see her on TV sometimes and she seems like a kind hearted woman that should be able to help me. **_

_**I have decided that tonight, I am going to make my escape. A few of the orphans have been so kind enough to help me escape. I am forever going to be in their debt if I ever meet them again. **_

_**I have one friend that I am going to miss dearly. Her name is Hikaru. She is so sweet and kind. I have known her since I was 4. Her parents had her and dropped her off here. Then they left and never returned. She didn't know anything about them. We are probably best friends because of how similar our stories are. **_

_**Anyways, here is the story...**_

I was sitting in my room, thinking about tonight's escape. Hikaru, being quiet, was sittng on my bed beside me. She was always at my side, and never talked to anyone else besides me about her story. I was the first one to speak up,

"You think I'll be able to make it to CC?" I asked.

Hikaru looked at me, "Kayka, you'll be okay. You're the only person I know who really wants to get out of this shit hole!"

I giggled, "Thank you, I'm going to miss you so much."

Hikaru smiled and hugged me, "I'm going to miss you too."

I smiled, "I want to give you this." I took off my braclet that I wore around my wrist.

"Oh, Kayka, I couldn't take this. It's your favorite bracelet!" Hikaru said as she refused to take it.

"You have to, besides, I might loose it. I know you will keep it safe." I smiled as I put it on her wrist.

She blinked as tears formed in her eyes, "I will keep it safe I promise." she told me as she hugged me again.

* * *

I blinked the tears that were forming in my eyes as I remembered our last talk. She is my best friend, and I'll never forget her.

I sat up in my bed, _It's time._ I thought as I hurriedly took off the robe I was wearing. I was dressed in blue jeans and a black shirt.

I grabbed my hoodie that was lying under my pillow. I also grabbed my small back pack that was under my bed. Inside of it was all of the cloths that I owned, which wasn't very much and my neck lace that I had worn since I came into the orphanage. It had a blue sapphire gem inside of a heart. This was my most prised possession.

I put my tennis shoes on and hurried to the window. I opened it quietly and slipped outside.

_Goodbye, Hikaru. _I thought as I disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

**I'm sorry that the first chapter is so short. Just hope you like it so far. I'll try to make longer chapters :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

**Recap from last chapter: **

_**I grabbed my hoodie that was lying under my pillow. I also grabbed my small back pack that was under my bed. Inside of it was all of the cloths that I owned, which wasn't very much and my neck lace that I had worn since I came into the orphanage. It had a blue sapphire gem inside of a heart. This was my most prised possession.**_

_**I put my tennis shoes on and hurried to the window. I opened it quietly and slipped outside.**_

_**Goodbye, Hikaru. I thought as I disappeared into the darkness.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

I awoke the next morning inside of a shack that I had found after it started raining last night. I looked outside and saw that it was still raining and it was still dark.

_Another hour of rest wouldn't hurt. _I thought as I closed my eyes and found myself in another dream.

**I was walking. No, I was running, from something that was chasing me. It was some sort of animal and I was scared. I wasn't looking where I was running and I tripped over a rock. I gasped and waited for the pain from the animal's teeth sinking into my flesh, but it never came. I turned around and the creature was no where to be found. A shadow started walking towards me. I tried to scream but the shadow put his hand over my mouth. **_  
_

**"Shh, I won't hurt you," he whispered tenderly in my ear. He moved his hand.**

**I immediately stopped being scared. His voice was very soothing and kind. I looked into his blue eyes. **

** The last thing I remember before he disappeared was his shoulder-length lavender hair..**

I woke up in a cold sweat. I could still feel how calm I was in the dream. _He was so sweet! _I thought as I stretched.

* * *

Later that night, I made it to the city. I walked quickly to the building. I saw a car parked outside of CC. The door opened and a woman with blue hair stepped out. She had a baby in her arms. I was so tired...but I knew that this was Bulma. I had seen her on TV a few times.

I walked towards her, but I fell over and the world became black.

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up, looking around. I was in a bedroom and lying on a comfy bed. The door opened and someone walked inside. The person walked into the light beside the bed.

"Hi sweetheart, you okay?" a feminine voice asked me.

"Y-Yes.." I stuttered, slightly scared.

"Don't worry, honey. I wouldn't hurt you." she paused, "I'm Bulma, what's your name sweetie?"

"Kayka." I replied, blinking at how sweet this woman was being to me.

"Kayka, where did you come from?" Bulma asked, still calm.

I sighed shakily then replied, "I came from an orphanage a couple miles from here."

Bulma listened, not saying anything. She was still smiling as I continued.

"Please don't make me go back there. I just want to find out about my past and find my real parents." I said, looking Bulma in the eyes.

"Kayka, I'd never send you back there. You are such a sweet girl. Would you like to stay here and I could help you find your family. All the repayment I ask is for you to help with the chores, that okay?" Bulma said, still smiling.

I blinked away tears that had formed in my eyes. I sat up and hugged Bulma, "Thank you! Yes, of course I'd help around here."

Bulma giggled softly and pulled back, "Why don't we go and get you some clothing later on?" she asked, already taking me in.

I blushed softly, "You don't have to do that."

Bulma smiled, "Well you only had a small backpack with you, don't worry it's right over there in the closet hidden. I put it in there for you," she paused, "I know it's hard to believe that I am trusting you after I just met you, but I see how desperate you are to find your home. I have a feeling that I can trust you a lot, Kayka."

I smiled, "Thank you. I promise that I will repay you by helping out a lot around here. Thank you so much, Bulma."

Bulma smiled as she stood up and walked to the door. She turned around to face me, "You can have another nap before we go shopping. Oh, and I will show you around the building tomorrow. You can stay in this room and have it as your own."

Bulma then left me to my thoughts.

I lied back down in bed, _Bulma is so kind. I wonder what that dream was though..._

* * *

A month had passed since Bulma took me in. A lot has happened since then. I have been helping out a lot around here. Bulma has even made me change to a real job instead of chores.

This job in Capsule Corp. gives me some money. I'm so thankful that I came to Bulma.

I have learned about Bulma's husband, Vegeta and their son, Trunks. They are saiyans. I found this out when Vegeta thought it would be funny to fire a 'ki' blast at the roof and make a hole in it. Sure I fainted when it happened, but I now know why that had happened.

Vegeta, surprisingly, doesn't hate me unlike other people who work for Bulma from what Bulma has told me when we get our girl time.

Over the past couple weeks, Bulma and I have become best friends. She is also like the mother I never had.

* * *

Today was just an ordinary day, so to what I thought. I was doing what I normally do which is work in the kitchen being an assistant chef for Bulma's kitchen staff.

Bulma had once had me cook and said that I had amazing cooking skills. She said that I should start my job as a helper to her main chef. I have good pay and am soon going to start looking for my real parents once I have the money.

Today, though, was normal so far. Vegeta had come for his morning saiyan breakfast and then went off to train. Bulma came to breakfast an hour later and her and I ate. She went back into the living room to which she told me to come with her and have this day off, which surprised me. She had her parents babysitting her son today.

She and I sat in the living room just having girl time and talking. She asked me if I liked any of the young workers she had as servants (of course boys, but just letting you know). She had two of them, Hikaru(male-17) and Ryota(male-16).

"Which one do you like better, eh, Kayka?" Bulma asked me giggling.

I blushed deeply, "Neither of them... okay, maybe Hikaru a little bit. But Ryota is just my friend. He is kind, but not my type." I admitted, wishing the heat in my cheeks would go away.

Bulma smiled, "Do you want me to set you two up?"

I blushed even darker at her question, "No no, please no!" I begged.

"Alright Alright, I'm just joking with you." Bulma giggled softly as she smirked.

I was just about to answer as the something came crashing through the roof. I looked at the person that had come through the roof. I couldnt make out who he was but I looked at the whole in the roof which Vegeta had just dropped through.

"Well, Bulma. Seems our son has come back from the future. He challenged me to a fight and see what happened to him." Vegeta chuckled and walked off to his room, probably to take a shower.

Bulma got up and rushed to the boy, "Trunks! Trunks! Wake up son!" she said trying to shake him awake.

I heard a groan and heard Bulma chuckle, "Well son, guess your father was being too rough on you this time."

I saw the boy sit up and dust himself off, showing his face and his hair. I blinked seeing it was purple. _Where have I seen that before? _I thought to myself, staying hidden and watching Bulma.

"Mom, you know he's always rough when it comes to fighting. I let him win this time, but ouch he sure has a punch." Trunks chuckled as he hugged his mother.

"Good to see you, Trunks." Bulma said, loud enough for me to hear.

Trunks pulled back, "I bet you are wondering why I came back... Well, in the future you got sick and sadly... passed away. I couldn't take it anymore and came back here to stay for good, mom." he said, keeping his emotions in check.

I sighed slightly, feeling bad for Trunks.

Bulma smiled, "Trunks that is okay. I can just give you a spare room. Oh, and I have to introduce you to someone."

I blushed darker, _Oh shit this can't be good._

Bulma smiled, "Oh Kayka, come meet my future son."

Trunks blinked, wondering who this 'Kayka' was.

I stood up from the couch and walked to Bulma's side, the blush still on my face.

I saw Trunks smirk slightly and blushed darker, realizing what cloths I was wearing. I was wearing short shorts from being in the kitchen with a slightly tight tank top.

Bulma smiled and said, "Kayka this is Trunks and Trunks this is Kayka." she said, "Now, I'm going to go and have a nice chat with your father, Trunks about another whole in my roof!" Bulma said, smirking as she walked away leaving me and Trunks alone.

I blushed darker, "H-Hello." I stuttered.

Trunks smiled, "So you work for my mom as a chef huh?" he asked, talking in his husky voice.

I smiled, still blushing, "Yes, I do. But how did you know that?"

"I could smell your scent mixed with food..." Trunks admitted. He blushed when his stomach growled loudly.

I giggled softly, "Hungry?"

He nodded and smiled, "Would you make me something to eat, Kayka?"

I smiled, "Sure." I replied as I walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

Later that night after I had made dinner and the four of us, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks and I had eaten, I went to bed. I started walking down the hall, when I realized Trunks was following me.

After a minute, he called out my name which stopped me and made me turn around.

"Hey, Kayka." Trunks said, smirking slightly.

"Hello, Trunks." I replied, hoping he wasn't the type to hurt people.

Trunks smiled, "You know... your different.. do you um.. think we could maybe get to know each other more?" he asked, a slight blush on his face.

I blinked, not expecting this. "O-Oh. Sure, that's okay." I replied as I opened my door that was right behind me.

He smiled, slightly sighing in relief, "Okay, talk to you tomorrow then... K-Kayka." he said then disappeared into the door across from mine.

I went inside my room and gasped letting out a breath I was holding, _Okay... he's hot and cute. But also very sweet. I have a feeling that we are going to get close._

I smiled and changed into my pj's. I then crawled into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**So so sorry for the late update. I have been out of school and enjoying my break. **

**I honestly had this chapter written down already, but I changed it. I hope you all liked it. **

**I'm going to start on the next chapter right now! :P**

**Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like this. **

**Picture of Kayka's dress is on my profile page, if your all curious. ;)**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Enjoy! :)**  
_

* * *

Chapter 3

The next month went back quickly. Trunks and I got to be great friends. I even think that he likes me. We are best friends, but sometimes we hold hands and hug. He sometimes even calls me nicknames, which I think is really cute like; baby, princess, or Kay.

Today, Bulma is hosting a big party at CC and Trunks asked me to be his date last night while we were sitting in the living room.

Bulma had just walked into the living room where Trunks and I were watching TV. She just walked right back into the hallway probably going to go and get ready for the party that was in 2 hours.

I had enough money so I went and bought a simple nice black dress but it had a zipper down the front that was sparkly blue. I knew that Trunks would probably like it.

Lately I have been feeling like I need to have Trunks in 'that' way for some weird reason. I don't know why, but I keep getting these day dreams about him and me... doing some things.

I shook my head, blushing slightly.

Trunks saw me and chuckled, intertwining our fingers together. I smiled and looked at him. He smiled back and we watched TV.

A while later I went to go and get in the shower and put my dress on. I had black sandals since this dance was at CC and in its banquet room. I knew it would be slightly cool outside, where most of the dancing would be. But the big room was for the snacks and some gossiping.

I had come out, wearing my dress with my hair down and straight. My hair was shoulder length and black.

I was the only one in the banquet room until I heard a whistle from behind me.

I turned and blushed when I saw Trunks standing there wearing a black business suit with a white undershirt and light purple tie. (i'm being creative! :P)

He smirked, "Damn, princess, that's an awesome dress." he chuckled.

I smiled, "I knew you would like it, Trunks." I replied as he hugged me quickly.

* * *

Later on the party was started and I was wondering around. I had already had a glass of the punch which was, of course, full of alcohol. I had just gone back for another one when I met up with Trunks again. I was slightly tipsy, but was only stuttering. I could still think and talk right.

_This is the last cup. _I told my self as Trunks came up to me.

"Hi beautiful, wanna dance?" he asked.

I blushed and smiled, "Sure."

He took my hand and I threw my now empty cup away as Trunks led me outside under the stars as a slow song came on. We started dancing, my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist. We were both looking into each other's eyes.

"I saw you had 2 cups of the punch." Trunks paused, "I had 4.."

I giggled softly, "Well, you dont seem drunk to me." I replied.

"Oh, well I can still talk and think." he said.

"I can still talk and think too." I answered noticing that our foreheads were touching.

"Kayka..." he whispered as his nose touched mine.

"Trunks..." I replied as his lips met mine. I felt a slight spark as his lips moved against mine. We kissed for a minute before pulling back.

"Trunks.. you like me?" I asked, wanting to kiss him again.

He chuckled softly, "Yes, Kayka, I like you a lot." he replied, not wanting to admit that he had other feelings for her but they weren't ones that he wanted to tell her yet. He didnt want to scare her.

Kayka smiled and pulled him away from the dancing people, and behind a tree, still outside.

Trunks smiled and kissed me softly again, my back against the tree and his body near mine. We kissed for a while before I felt him lick my bottom lip. I blushed and opened my mouth. I felt his tongue slid inside my mouth and start licking my tongue.

I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my throat as we kissed. I felt his hands brush my legs, and down to behind my knees. He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist, never breaking the kiss. I felt him groan softly as he deepened our passionate kiss. His hands slowly rubbed my stomach then move down to my legs and he softly rubbed them too.

After I pulled away, I looked into his eyes. I blushed when I saw softness and something else that I had never seen before. (if you dont know, its love and lust mixed together.)

"Kayka.. I-I feel that I need to have you.." he said, blushing.

"T-Trunks... I feel it too.." I replied, wanting him so badly.

Trunks kissed my cheek and down to my neck after holding my hair back. My legs were still around his waist, while he kissed my neck.

"K-Kayka.. will you let me have you?" he asked as he kept kissing my neck.

I whimpered softly as he licked my neck gently, "Y-Yes... Trunks.." I replied.

He chuckled softly and kissed my cheek again before setting my feet on the ground again.

He took my hand and lead me inside and to his room where he locked the door.

* * *

**DO NOT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE LEMONS! (I HAVE WARNED YOU!)**

* * *

Trunks had just shut and **locked** the door as he lead me to his bed. He took off his jacket, tie, socks and shoes as I took off my sandals but left my necklace on.

Trunks had me lie back on the bed as he unbuttoned two of his shirt buttons and then crawled on top of me. He kissed me again while slowly pulling the zipper down on my dress.

I whimpered softly getting more aroused. When he was done, he reached behind my neck and untied the tie holding the dress up.

He slipped me out of the dress and tossed it to the ground all the while never breaking our lips apart leaving me in my bra and underwear.

I continued to unbutton his shirt. When It was off him, i threw it to the ground, while continuing to kiss him.

I then moved to slide his pants down. He kicked them off, leaving him in his boxers.

He then broke the kiss to look at my half naked body.

"Kayka you are so beautiful.." he said as he started kissing my neck. He reached behind my back to unhook my bra and then toss it to the ground.

I blushed as I felt his hand that was rubbing my side move up to brush my chest.

I gasped at his touch and he kissed my lips softly again. His hand gave my breast a light squeeze which cause me to moan softly as he pulled back from the soft kiss. He kissed my cheek and moved back down to lick and kiss my neck.

I moaned softly again as I felt his hands squeezing my breasts. After a while, his hand moved down from my chest to my underwear. I blushed darkly as I felt his finger dip slightly into my underwear.

"C-Can I touch you?" he whispered in my ear, clearly nervous, but also aroused himself.

"Y-Yes.." I replied as I whimpered softly, feeling his hand slide into my underwear and brush my privates.

Trunks groaned softly, "Kayka.. your so wet." he whispered as I felt him slid a finger up inside of me.

I gasped and moaned softly as his finger went deeper. He eventually slid another finger inside of me.

He started moving his fingers in and out, making me moan and whimper.

After a while I felt a knot in my stomach. After a few more movements with his fingers I felt my first climax.

He growled softly and leaned down to lick his finger.

"Kayka..." he whimpered as he slid his boxers down and crawled ontop of me again.

I blushed deeply as I felt his arousal on my thigh.

"T-Trunks..." I paused whimpering.

He smirked as he kissed me softly.

I felt his hand on mine as I felt him lead my hand to his member.

He made me wrap it around him. I gasped at feeling how aroused he really was.

"Ah.. Trunks.." I moaned through the kiss as I squeezed his member gently.

He groaned through the kiss, obviously liking my touches.

I continued giving him the same treatment he gave me, but he moved my hand when he released. I whimpered but he just kissed me again and moved his member to my entrance. He broke the kiss to look into my eyes, "Kayka, are you sure?" he asked.

"Y-Yes.. please take me.." I begged moaning softly as I kissed him again.

He slowly started to enter me and I gasped, feeling a sharp pain.

He pushed himself the whole way in and then stopped letting me get used to his size.

When I was ready I kissed him deeply.

I felt him start to thrust in and out of me, getting faster with each one.

I broke the kiss to moan loudly in his ear, "Ahh, Trunks!"

He picked up the pace and I dug my nails into his back, to which I received a moan from his throat.

He went faster and I could feel the knot in my stomach yet again.

He moaned in my ear as he whispered, "Kayka... I'm getting closer.."

I whimpered, "I-I am too.."

He moved to kiss my neck but softly started biting it. Finally, he bit down, breaking the skin to swallow a little of my blood. I did the same to him, biting his neck and swallowing some of his blood.

I finally climaxed, moaning his name, "Trunks!"

Trunks moaned calling out my name as he climaxed inside of me, "Kayka!"

I whimpered feeling him pulling out of me.

* * *

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

* * *

He lied down beside me after pulling up the covers over both of us.

I tried to stay awake but closed my eyes.

The last thing I heard before sleep took me was, "Sleep well, my princess."

* * *

**Well, what did you think?**

**I thought it turned out well.**

**If you didnt know, Trunks and Kayka biting each other's necks and swallowing each other's blood makes them now mates. They might be able to hear each other's thoughts in the future and feel each other's feelings. (I'm still thinking about it.)**

**I'll start with the next chapter later. Well its late, so goodnight!**

**If you wanted to know why I put up two chapter's it is because I wanted to update this and I was in the writing mood tonight. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Enjoy Chapter 4! **

* * *

Chapter 4

That next morning I woke up feeling warm arms around my waist and Trunks breathing softly behind me. I blushed darker remembering what had occurred the night before.

_Trunks and I h-had sex.. _I thought smiling. _But I also remember that we bit each other's necks. Why did we do that? _

I felt that Trunks' arms tightened slightly around my waist and I heard him chuckle softly, _He's awake._

_Yes, I'm awake, baby. _I heard in my head. This caused me to jump. "Trunks... why can I hear you in my head?" I asked turning to face him.

"Well.. last night I claimed you as my mate... and we bit each other's necks so we can share thoughts and feeling now, princess." Trunks explained, blushing.

I blushed darker, "That is really cool, so you heard all I thought since I woke up?" I asked.

He smirked, "Maybe I did." he chuckled as he kissed my lips softly. I felt his hand run across my body as we kissed for a minute.

He then pulled back and sat up. "I think we should get dressed." he said as he pulled me out of bed.

I felt a slight pain from the night before and winced slightly.

"Oh I'm sorry Kayka, did I hurt you?" he asked me while hugging me.

I blushed and hugged him back, "No, its supposed to hurt after your first time, Trunks."

"O-Oh.. I'm your first?" he asked me, blushing.

"Yes, you are." I replied as I kissed his cheek.

He smiled and kissed my cheek then whispered in my ear, "Your my first too."

I shivered and giggled, "Well, Trunks, I had better go to my room and take a shower."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and held me for a minute.

"Will I get to sleep beside you and hold you again?" he asked, softly rubbing my stomach.

"Awe, Trunks. I'm sure you will." I said as I kissed him softly before putting my dress back on and going to my room to shower.

* * *

About an hour later, I came out of my room and went to see Bulma.

She smiled at me and hugged me, "I saw you left the party a little early and went to 'bed'." she winked.

I blushed, "I-I'm sorry..." I started to say.

"Don't be sorry sweetie. If Trunks likes you that much and wants to be with you, then that's fine. You two are great together. I can see that he might even be falling for you, Kayka. You can have the rest of this week off." Bulma said then disappeared down the hallway.

I giggled, _Awe... I have the week off. _I thought.

_Oh yay, more us time then. _Trunks chuckled in my head.

_Trunks, your gonna give me a heart attack one of these days. _I replied giggling.

_Well, what are you gonna do today then? _he asked me through his head. He had let me see that he was just finishing putting his shirt on.

I blushed, as I replied, _I'm not sure, got any ideas? _

He chuckled, _Yeah, we could go out on a date? _

I smiled, _I would love that._

_Okay, I'll be ready in a minute._ Trunks thought then I saw him come down the hallway a second later.

_Damn.. _I thought, _Oh shit, you heard that, huh? _

_Yeah, I heard that, your not half bad yourself wearing those jeans and that black shirt. _Trunks replied coming up to me and kissing my cheek.

I smiled, _Trunks. Awe. That is sweet. Oh and your mom knows that we had sex.. _

Trunks gulped and I giggled, _Don't worry, she didn't say anything about hurting you._

_I know, Kayka, but I'm more afraid of my dad.. _Trunks admitted sitting on the couch. He pulled me down to sit on his lap. I giggled and leaned against his well built chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and softly kissed my neck.

I giggled, _Trunks, what are you doing? _

_I am holding my mate. _He replied, causing me to blush darkly.

* * *

About an hour later we were on our way to a movie theater for our date. Trunks was holding my hand as we walked down the streets.

* * *

After the movie, Trunks took me to the park where we sat and just talked.

Little did we know, someone was watching us from above.

Trunks suddenly got serious and held me closer as some creature landed infront of us on the ground.

"Hello, Trunks." the creature said.

Trunks growled and stood up, placing me behind him, "What the hell are you doing here, Cell?"

Cell chuckled, "Well to rule the world, but kill you first. Oh, who's behind you? A female huh? You must care about her a lot." Cell smirked, "I'll kill her right before your eyes, how does that sound?"

Trunks growled again, which I was starting to get scared, _Trunks, what do I do? _

_Kayka when I say so, I want you to run. _Trunk thought as he stepped forward.

_Alright, please, come back to me. _Kayka begged.

_Now!_ he shouted in my head which caused me to run. I felt the air shift and knew Trunks became a super saiyan.

Cell laughed and when Trunks came at him, he launched a ki blast at me.

"KAYKA!" Trunks called causing me to turn around.

The blast was about to hit me and I used my instincst. I put my hands up and blocked the blast as it hit my hands. It pushed me back a few feet and I somehow threw it up to the sky. I whimpered as I felt my arm got burnt.

Cell was surprised at what happened which had him distracted.

Trunks took this opportunity and destroyed Cell as I ran back to CC. When I arrived there, the burn was almost healed. I couldn't believe what had happened.

_T-Trunks.. are you okay? _I thought, still very worried.

_Kayka I am fine. Are you okay, princess? _he asked, worry in his thoughts.

_Yes, I'm fine.. the burn is almost h-healed.. _I thought.

_We have to talk to my mom about this.. _Trunks thought as he appeared in the sky and descended to the ground. He hugged me close and sighed in content, knowing I was safe.

* * *

Later after my wound had healed, we told Bulma what had happened and she started doing tests on me to see what was wrong. She said that she found nothing and that I was normal.

I sighed, finally happy that it was bedtime. Trunks asked me if I would stay in his room with him tonight and I said yes.

I just went to my room and grabbed pj's and tomorrow's outfit so that I didn't have to leave Trunks' room to get dressed.

I went and knocked on his door and he let me in. He said that he had to change and I said I had to as well.

"We have already seen each other so why not just change in here?" Trunks asked, blushing.

I giggled, "Sure."

I started to slide my shirt up and over my head. I threw it on the ground and slid my jeans off.

I was aware that Trunks was starring at me and watching me. I looked over at him and saw him drooling. I giggled which made him blush but not turn his gaze away.

I changed my underwear and then I reached behind my back to try and unhook my bra. I stopped when I felt Trunks' hands on my back, "T-Trunks?" I asked.

"Shh, I just want to help you." he replied and I blushed even darker.

**Warning! (slight M rated scene)**

Trunks slowly unhooked my bra and slid it down my arms. He tossed it to the pile and ran his hands up and down my arms. He then started rubbing my stomach, which I lied back against his chest.

His hands moved up to my chest, which made me gasp. His hands touched my breasts and I moaned softly. He gave them a slight squeeze and I whimpered, "T-Trunks.."

He chuckled and squeezed a few more times before moving down my body and rubbing my thighs. I whimpered, slightly getting aroused.

"Trunks.. What are you doing?" I asked, whimpering.

"Teasing you my princess. I hear your thoughts about you liking it." He whispered as he reached for my pants and handed them to me. I slid them on and he helped me with my shirt.

He then changed slowly, but he wouldn't let me help him. He was just wearing boxers and he crawled into bed with me.

Trunks wrapped his arms around my waist as we lied in bed. After a while, I felt his hand sneak into my shirt and rub my stomach again.

I smiled and giggled as I closed my eyes, "Good night, Trunks."

"Good night princess." he replied as he kissed my cheek.

I soon fell asleep, dreaming of Trunks.

* * *

**There is chapter 4! I hope you liked it.**

**Who do you think Kayka really is? **

**Please review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Talking."

_Thinking._

**I hope you like this story. I need to start writing more for my other story that everyone seems to like. ;) Goku's A What!? (you should read it. I'll try and update it soon!**

* * *

Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning feeling that Trunks was gone. I smiled when I heard the shower running. I giggled as I got thoughts about him in the shower. I kept my mind blocked from him as I got up and stretched.

I walked over to his mirror on his wall. I started admiring myself. I blinked when I saw that I was wearing a furry belt.

I poked it and blinked again. It started moving and unwrapped from my waist.

I thought to myself, _T-That's not a belt! It's a tail! Why do I have a tail? _

I screamed and kept looking at the tail.

I heard two doors open at once. Trunks came into the room wearing a towel, fear on his face.

"Kayka what's the matter?" he asked.

Vegeta had come into his room hearing my scream and thinking that Trunks had done something.

"What the hell!?" he asked.

"I-I have a t-tail.." I explained, showing the two.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "Human's don't grow tails.. only saiyans do."

Trunks blinked.

Bulma was at the door and hurriedly left, going to her lab to do some more research on Kayka's DNA.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes again, "Trunks, why is Kayka in here?"

"Dad, she's my mate." Trunks said, not flinching.

I had gulped afraid of what Vegeta would do.

Vegeta growled, "Have you thought about what might happen if she got pregnant?" he asked, knowing that his son didn't even think of it. He was still a little upset with himself of how he had Trunks. He wasn't even married to Bulma at that time. He didn't want his son to get a girl pregnant and not be responsible about it.

I blinked, "V-Vegeta.."

"Don't brat, this is between me and him." Vegeta snarled.

"Dad, leave her alone!" Trunks shouted stepping in front of me.

Vegeta crossed his arms, "What are you going to do if she got pregnant?"

"I'm going to take care of the baby, I'm not going to abandon her!" Trunks defended telling the full truth.

"You had better, I wouldn't want you to make a mistake." Vegeta said then left. He sighed, _Why did I just start that fight...? _He thought then went to train.

I sighed sitting on the bed, "Trunks.. I'm sorry.."

Trunks walked over to me and sat beside me. He hugged me. "Princess, he was going to find out sooner or later."

I sighed, "I know.. but I didn't mean for it to happen like this. I honestly didn't know what to do about this," I paused holding my tail in my hands, "I just got scared and screamed."

"I know, and that's okay. I saw my mom leave and head for the lab. She's going to try and see what's up with this." Trunks said as he touched her tail and started petting it.

I didn't flinch, surpisingly. I had heard from stories that saiyans-if that was even what I was, because I'm sure not human- tail's were their weakness. I blushed deeply when I heard a purr coming from my throat after a while.

Trunks chuckled, "Well, my princess can purr!" he smiled and kissed my cheek and kept petting my tail.

I purred louder and smiled at Trunks. I giggled when I realized he was only in a towel.

"Is Trunks teasing me?" she asked giggling.

Trunks smirked, "I can if you want me to."

I giggled, "We better not do that."

Trunks leaned down and kissed my neck, "Awe, I don't care what anyone would think though my baby." Trunks said, chuckling.

I blushed, "Trunks. We can do this later."

He smiled and kissed my cheek, "Okay, you go and see how my mom is doing and I'll get dressed and meet you there."

I nodded and pecked him on the lips before going to the lab.

* * *

Later that day, Bulma had done some tests and she had found out that yes, I am a saiyan.

Trunks and Bulma were very surprised and so was I.

Trunks then brought up that it was a good idea that he taught me how to fight.

We had talked with Vegeta and he had finally agreed.

Tomorrow I would start training with Trunks, then the next day, Vegeta.

Trunks said that he would take it easy and teach me the basics.

Vegeta, although, said that he would go all out on me once I learn the basics.

* * *

That night after dinner, Trunks and I walked to his room to go to bed.

I walked inside his room and was about to walk to the dresser and start getting dressed in my pj's when I felt Trunks wrap his arms around me from behind.

I felt him breath on my ear and heard him whisper, "Can I have you tonight?" he asked.

I blushed, "I want a shower first and I have to take my pill."

Bulma had ran a test to see if I was really pregnant now that I knew I was a saiyan. She had told me that saiyan males would get a human female pregnant usually after the first time they had sex. I had blushed at what she told me next. I recalled the memory in my head.

**Bulma blinked and continued telling me about saiyan mating. **

**"Well, Kayka. Vegeta told me that the male saiyan will usually get a female saiyan pregnant the first time they have sex. Sometimes they don't but I want to run a test and be sure with you. If you aren't I want to recommend that you take the pill if you and Trunks continue to have sexual relations with each other." **

**I blushed, "Well, Bulma, can I have the pill anyway if I'm not pregnant?" I had asked. **

**Bulma smiled, "You want to be safe huh?" she smiled and she started running the test. **

Turns out that I was not pregnant and I asked Bulma for the pill. She had some pills made for me, since I wasn't human and regular birth control probably wouldn't work.

**(M rate content!)**

Trunks smirked, "Well, that's good. I wanted to have a shower too. Maybe we could have fun in there too." he suggested, causing me to blush even more.

Trunks chuckled and walked into the bathroom. I grabbed my first pill and took it. I waited five minutes while brushing my hair.

I set my brush down and walked into the bathroom. I saw Trunks waiting for me. When he saw me he smirked.

"Hello princess." He said as I shut and locked the door.

I blushed darkly as I felt him turn me around and kiss me softly.

I kissed him back, my lips moving against his.

I felt his hands reach around behind me and start rubbing my back. His hands slowly moved down and rested on my butt.

I felt him squeeze, causing me to whimper softly.

He chuckled and picked me up by my thighs and set me on the sink. His hands then moved to work on my shorts that I was wearing. He slowly slid them down my legs and onto the ground. He then moved to slide my underwear down. I whimpered and the coldness of the sink against my skin. Trunks chuckled and started rubbing my thighs, causing me to get more aroused.

"T-Trunks.." I moaned through the kiss as his hands moved up and pushed my shirt up.

He only broke the kiss to remove my shirt.

While he did, I noticed that he was only in his boxers and clearly aroused.

Trunks chuckled as he noticed I was looking at his arousal.

I blushed and he softly kissed me again. His hands carefully reached behind my back and undid my bra, sliding it off me and threw it to the ground. He rubbed my sides, slowly moving his hands up to touch my breasts.

I moaned through the kiss as he massaged my breasts. After a few minutes, he pulled back from the kiss and moved to kiss my neck.

He softly whispered in my ear, "You don't have to be afraid to touch me." he said, knowing what I was thinking.

I blushed darker as I felt his hand lead mine to his aroused member.

He rested my hand against it.

I felt his clothed arousal as he groaned softly, "Kayka.."

He moved his hand away as he continued kissing my neck.

I slowly rubbed his clothed member, earning a growl from him.

I smirked and slowly slid his boxers off. He gasped softly as his arousal was freed.

I brushed his bare member and he moaned.

I giggled softly and started to stroke his member.

He moaned softly louder, loving the feeling.

"K-Kayka, I'm g-going to.." he moaned as he released onto my hand after a few minutes of me stroking him.

He blushed, "I-I'm sorry.." he apologized.

I giggled, "Its okay." I said as I washed my hand off in the sink.

He then looked into my eyes, "K-Kayka."

I smiled, "Trunks."

He then leaned in and kissed me passionately. _Shower, or just bed? _he asked me.

_Bed, we can shower tomorrow morning. _I thought back to him.

I heard him chuckle as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I moaned softly as his tongue lapped at mine.

My tongue lapped back and I felt his member poke my inner thigh.

I whimpered as I felt his member move up to my entrance.

_C-Can I? _he asked, wanting inside.

_Yes. _I thought back as I felt him push inside of me.

I gasped at the slight pain, but it soon subsided.

He picked me up, keeping him inside of me as I felt him continue to kiss me.

He somehow got us to his bed and sat down on it.

He broke the kiss as he lied down and left me ontop of him.

"Will you ride me?" he asked, blushing.

I blushed darker as I replied, "Yes. I would."

He put his hands on my thighs and pushed himself deeper inside of me now that I was on top.

I gasped and moaned, feeling his member sink deeper.

I felt his hands hold my thighs gently, but firmly as he pushed my hips back, almost pulling him out of me. He then pulled my hips back, pushing him deep inside of me again.

I moaned loudly when he showed me what to do.

I blushed and did what he showed me what to do.

He moaned as I kept moving my hips back and forth.

His hands that were on my thighs, moved up to my breasts and started squeezing them.

I felt him lean up and even take one of them into his mouth and start sucking.

I moaned and moved my hips faster.

He lied back down on the bed, feeling himself coming closer to released.

"T-Trunks!" I moaned, feeling him release deep inside me.

"Kayka!" he growled/moaned as I released onto his member.

I put my hands on his chest, holding myself up as I panted lightly.

I pulled my hips back, pulling him out of me slowly.

Once he was out of me, I lied down on my back.

"That was amazing Trunks.." I said as I cuddled up to him.

"Yes, that was, princess." he chuckled as he kissed my cheek.

"We better rest, since we have to train tomorrow." he told me as he pulled the covers up to cover us.

I closed my eyes and was soon asleep.

* * *

**Wow, what a long chapter huh!?**

**Okay, for some of this, I'm sure I got some stuff about saiyans, their tails, and the pill wrong, but this is my story.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this!**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up because, I need to work on my other story Goku's A What!? 's next chapter. (all my readers for this story check it out please!)**

**Okay, I hope you all had a great first day to your new year! Here is everyone's new year gift!  
**

**Happy New Year. I'll make a new chapter when I can. **

**Please check out my other story Goku's A What!? if you haven't already. **

**The next chapter for both stories should be up soon!**

**Review this please! Thank you!**


End file.
